Modern business systems and complex event processing systems require fast and efficient qualification of incoming data streams. For example, telephone record processing, fraud detection, stock alerts, and computer security are examples of such systems.
Traditionally, these systems implement processes that validate a large number of rules, a collection of rules on raw data attributes, and filters associated with data derived from the data arrival time.
The complexity of the system increases as the number of rules increases, which slows the processing of filtering. Further, as the complexity of the rules increase, the processing of the rules slows.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.